Chemistry Partners
by EvilEmmaEvans
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Twisted.


Chemistry Partners

Chapter One

**Summary:** There a couple of surprises in store for Jo Masterson and Scott Ogden when they get paired together for a Chemistry project.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twisted.

"Okay everyone, now that we are all settled, I am going to split you all up into partners for you to work on a Chemistry project that will be due at the end of next week." Miss Moseley said. I glanced up and looked at Rico. If Miss Moseley was going to be splitting everyone up, that meant that there was a good chance Rico and I would not be working together. And there was the same amount of chance that one or both of us would be partnered with Scott and/or Sarita. As Miss Moseley rattled off names, students started to move about. Rico and I listened intently for who we would be partnered with. The last 4 people in the class that hadn't been partnered up were me, Rico, Sarita and Scott. This was not looking good.

"Jo, you will be working with Scott, and Sarita you will be working with Rico. If everyone could please move to be sitting with their partner, you may begin working on your project. I will be coming around shortly to write down what each partnership will be working on.

I had started to grab my stuff to move over next to Scott when I saw Rico quickly stand up and move to the other table to sit with Sarita. Looking up, Scott was smiling at me. I couldn't tell if it was supposed to be friendly or if he still wanted to lick a shot off of me. I shook my head to rid it of thoughts of that night. Nothing except being there with Danny and having him stand up to Scott for me made me very happy.

"Hey Jo." Scott said as he took Rico's vacated seat.

"Hi Scott." I replied before slowly opening my text book and looking through the index to see if anything jumped out at me.

"Do you have any ideas of what to do for this project?" Scott asked.

"I'm looking for something. Do you have any ideas?" I asked in return while looking up and almost falling backwards off of my stool due to how close Scott was to me.

"I'm not sure. But we'll figure something out. You're smart enough to find something interesting." Scott said with another smile. It was the same one as before, so I started to assume that it was supposed to be a friendly one.

As I continued to look through the index, I noticed Scott move the stool closer to mine. I wasn't comfortable with the close proximity, and my breath hitched in my throat. Scott must have noticed my reaction because he scooted the stool backwards a little bit.

"Sorry about that, I was just trying to see what part of the index you were looking at." Scott said with a shrug.

"Oh." It was the only thing that I could muster up as I turned my textbook towards him.

"How about this?" Scott asked pointing to an experiment that I hadn't read about before.

"Sounds interesting." I replied with a nod as I flipped to the page indicated and read what needed to be done.

"Jo, Scott, have you decided what project you two are going to do?" Miss Moseley asked as she walked up to us.

"I think so." Scott said as he showed our teacher what we were thinking of.

"Very creative. Most of your classmates want to do a potato clock." Miss Moseley said with a small shake of her head as she moved over to Sarita and Rico. Glancing over at my friend, I couldn't help but smirk when Rico mouthed 'help me' and glanced at Sarita. Giving him a shrug, I turned back to Scott.

"I'm sorry about that night Jo." Scott said and I was caught off guard.

"It wasn't completely your fault. Sarita was pulling the strings; you were just the puppet in her chance to humiliate me." I said with a shrug.

"I doubt that that's really true Jo. I had a game the next day, so I hadn't drunk anything that night. I was 100% sober, and the only reason I was trying to get you to take your shirt off was because I wanted to see what your body looked like. Yes, Sarita is a controlling bitch, but I knew what I was doing. And for that, I apologize." Scott explained.

"Thank you Scott." I muttered. I didn't know how I felt about knowing this, but it was nice that he had apologized for what he had done.

For the rest of class, Scott and I didn't talk much. We both took notes on what we were going to have to do, and occasionally when one of us would look over at the textbook, we would catch the other staring, but we didn't actually say anything else. At least not until the end of the class after the bell rang.

"Do you want to meet up after I get out of practice? Get going on this thing?" Scott asked.

"Um, sure. I'll just let Danny and Rico know that that's what I'm doing. But then again, Danny is on the team now, so I can just let them know that at that point." I said with a nod as I stuffed my stuff into my backpack.

"I'm sure they would understand if you don't show, right?" Scott asked as he held the classroom door open for me.

"They might, but the last time I was late to meet Rico, he was pissed at me for a couple days. I don't want to lose my best friends." I replied.

"That does make sense I guess. I'll see you later than." Scott said with a smile and a nod before he took off in the direction of his locker. When I rounded the corner into the hallway with my locker, I saw Danny leaning against it, waiting for me.

"There you are. Rico sent me a text saying that you were partnered with Scott Ogden on a Chem project. Should I be worried?" Danny asked as I opened my locker.

"I don't think so. He apologized for his behavior at the party." I replied before I turned to him.

"We still on for dinner and a movie tonight?" Danny asked.

"Crap, I totally forgot. I told Scott that we could meet up to work the project after practice was over. Can we do it tomorrow night?" I asked. I wanted to spend time alone with Danny, but I didn't want to put a school project on the backburner.

"Of course. Text me when the two of you are done working on the project tonight and if it's at a decent hour, then we can grab a quick bite to eat at the diner or something." Danny said before he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Will do." I said before grabbing my books for my English class and hurrying down the hall.

Throughout the rest of the day, I was having an internal battle on what I wanted to do about Scott and Danny. Danny and I had tentatively started to try and date, but after Scott's apology in Chemistry that morning, I had started to think that he was really a sweet guy and had to admit to myself that he was kind of cute. By the time that I reached Psychology, I was completely confused. It didn't help that written on the blackboard were the words PROJECT PARTNERS with a list of who all the partners were underneath.


End file.
